life long journey!
by c1m2b3k4
Summary: Can ellen ever find her pichu again as someone tries to capture pichu in a dark ball and Li ever tell ellen how he really fills!enjoy!


Chapter 1

Ellen looked at the clock it read 8:30. "8:30 I'm late I was supposed to meet professor oak today at 7:30!" Ellen jumped out of bed and put on the clothes that she had worn yesterday and raced down stairs grabbed her back pack and put a note on her front door for her mum to see.

Professor oak was saying goodbye to the last beginner trainer when he heard Ellen come in and said, "I am ready for my first pokemon!"

"Well you see because you were so late I had to give the 3 beginner pokemon to other people but I do have one special pokemon that I found burned in the forest and know that it is all fixed up I think it is begging to get back out there! Please come with me through the back." Pro. Oak told Ellen. Ellen followed pro. Oak into the back room and thought 'if the pokemon he found was burnt in the forest then I would take it so it can get stronger' "here it is" said pro. Oak. The pokemon that was inside of the pokeball was sitting on the bench waiting to get let out. "Come on out pichu!" pro. Oak commended. The little pokemon greeted Ellen "pichu"

"Ahhhhhhhhh he is so cute! It is a he isn't it?" Ellen asked.

"You are a very good guesser." Explained pro. Oak. Anyway would you like to have this pichu by your side?" asked prof.oak.

"Oh yes please I would love to!" replied Ellen.

Ellen raced out side with pichu on its shoulder. "Where should we start?" Ellen asked her new pokemon pichu.

"Pi" pichu said as it pointed it's paw towards the poke' mart.

"Oh yeah we have to get a few pokeballs to catch some wild pokemon if we want to become stronger." Ellen said as she started to head towards the pokemon mart.

"Wait!" prof. Oak yelled.

"Oh hi prof.oak what are you doing here?" asked Ellen.

"I came to give you this," replied oak.

"Um what is that it looks like it is a mini computer?" laughed Ellen.

"It is something that every pokemon-trainer uses. It is called a poke-dex that records pokemon that you see or catch." Answered oak. "I orded it for you because I know your dad wants you to become the best trainer he has ever seen!" prof. Oak said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Ellen said as she took the device from prof. Oak's hand.

"And here is a $10,000 bill for your journey which is from your mum." Prof.oak handed the cheque over to Ellen.

"Thank you very much. I will ring you when I get to rustbord city" Ellen told oak.

"Have fun on your trip" prof.oak waved his hand as Ellen walked in to the pokemon mart. "Hi how may I help you" the shopkeeper asked as Ellen walked in.

"Um may I please have 10 pokeballs?" Ellen asked the shopkeeper.

"Pichu" pichu added as it looked up to the shelf that had pokemon food on it.

"Oh how could I forget, could I also please have some pokemon food?"

"Sure" the shopkeeper said. "Altogether the total is $22." The shopkeeper added at the total. "Here you go" Ellen gave the shopkeeper the $10,000 cheque.

"You might want to change this cheque into notes of money?" he shopkeeper suggested "but seeing you are a starter I will give you the items for free!" the shopkeeper told her. "Oh thank you very much sir!!" Ellen had a very big smile on her face.

* * *

__

Ellen was in the grass looking for a fight when all of a sudden she heard a pokemon cry she looked around. "HOWLLLLLLL!!" there it was again. Ellen ran in the direction where the cry was coming from and there on the floor there straight in front of Ellen and pichu's eyes was a poochyena lying on the ground in pain. Pichu hopped off Ellen's shoulder and stood and looked at poochyena. "What should we do pichu?" Ellen asked pichu. "Pi. pichu" pichu looked around.

"What's wrong?" Ellen said as she looked around. All of a sudden a Beedrill came out of the forest and then there was an order "beedrill poison sting!" beedrill did what it was told to do.

"Thunderbolt pickachu" came another voice. Pickachu came out of the bush and used thunderbolt. Beedrill fell to the ground. "Quick get that poochyena to the pokemon center I will meet you there!" the young boy said.

"Right" Ellen called back she picked up the poochyena and started heading to rustbord city with pichu close behind.

Ellen burst through the doors for the pokemon center. She had tears running down her face. "Can you please help me?" Ellen asked nurse joy.

"Oh dear what happened here looks like someone had a tough battle please give me your poochyena and take a seat it won't take long." Replied nurse Joy.

The boy soon walked in and came over to Ellen. "Hi I am Lee."

"Hi I'm E-Ellen" Ellen looked up at lee and blushed.

"You were very brave for staying with that poochyena, beedrills are very vicious pokemon" lee commented.

"If you didn't show up me and pichu would be history! By the way where is pickachu and pichu?" Ellen asked. They both ran outside and saw pichu and pickachu staring at each other with their red cheeks flashing lightning. "Looks like there ready to fight" lee laughed. "Guys come inside" lee and Ellen shouted together of course they had to do what they were told so they ran to their trainers. Ellen and lee went back inside and there was nurse joy holding poochyena. Ellen ran towards poochyena and when she bent down a pokeball fell off her belt. Poochyena ran towards the dropped ball and nudged the pokemon ball. The pokemon ball opened and a red light came out. The ball closed with poochyena in it. It rocked side to side and then there was a beep. Ellen walked slowly towards the pokemon ball and picked it up. "Look's like you made a new best friend!" nurse joy laughed.

"Make that two!" and with that she turned to lee and smiled.

Chapter 2 Contest 1!

"Good morning" Ellen said as lee woke up.

"Morning" lee replied.

"Pick"

"Pichu" came to very angry voices. Lee and Ellen looked around and saw pickachu and pichu in a fighting position. "How about a quick battle?" Ellen asked lee.

"You sure your up to it because you have never had one before?" lee asked.

"Just watch me win!" Ellen answered.

"Pickachu" thunderbolt"

"Quick attack"

The battle went on for sometime and pichu lost but it was very close. "Where should we go know?" asked lee.

"Well I heard that there was a pokemon contest and I would like to try it out!" replied Ellen. "What about you lee?"

"I'm more into the gym battles and collecting badges not ribbons." Lee pointed out.

"Can we go check the out the contest?" Ellen asked still looking at the poster.

"You have no idea what I just said do you Ellen?" lee asked.

"Nope now let's go." Ellen said angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" lee replied.

"You do know that I can hear you?" Ellen stated.

"Yep." Lee said cheeky.

"Pichu thunder wave." Ellen sighed.

* * *

They soon arrived at hale street and walked in to the contest building.

"Wow" lee and Ellen said together they stared at each other (for about 2 secs) and looked away. "Is there anything I can help you with?" said the lady at the front desk.

"Can I please sigh up for the contest?" Ellen asked nicely.

"Sure." Replied the lady.

About to hours passed and all they were doing were sighing up for the contest. "Are you done yet?" lee moaned,

"All we have to do now is train!" Ellen said excitedly.

"Your still not listnig to me are you?" but the time lee finished Ellen was already running towards the training area. "Wait!" lee yelled.

"Come on out poochyena." Ellen commended. Lee watched with a smile on his face. It had been a while since he had had a friend travel with him. The last friend he had travelling with him was a girl about the same age as Ellen and whose name was amber.

"Poochyena shadow ball!" Ellen told her pokemon.

"Ellen look out your pichu has sparks coming out of its cheeks!" lee called out.

"Pichu…!" Ellen screamed it was to late poochyena had lost concentration and hit the small mouse pokemon. Lee ran over to pichu while Ellen ran after poochyena who went through the pouring rain.

"Poochyena please come out I know what it is like to hurt an innocent pokemon or person!" Ellen said with a tear running down the side of her cheek. Poochyena came out of he dark and cold forest and ran over to where Ellen was crying. Poochyena gave Ellen a nudge. "Thank you poochyena please don't run away from me again!" Ellen cried. The rain soon stopped and the 2 friends soon arrived at the pokemon contest building, soaking wet. "How about some more training and then we can go check on pichu?" Ellen asked.

"Poochy" was Poochyena's reply.

* * *

Ellen woke up and couldn't stop shaking she was so excited.

She looked around for pichu and started to shake even more with fright. Where was her small pokemon pichu? "Lee wake up pichu is gone!" Ellen froze and had a flash back of what had happened yesterday with poochyena and pichu. "What? What?!" lee woke up in a fright. "Oh nothing." Ellen replied.

Lee growled as he just realised that he woke up for nothing. "Ok" lee replied trying to calm him self down but still couldn't believe that he woke up for nothing. "Get dressed you ding bat!" Ellen yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am!" lee jumped out of bed.

They soon arrived at the contest arena. Ellen walked back stage with poochyena's pokeballs in her hand. Lee, Pickachu and pichu went to find their seat in the audience. "All right the front row. Now I can throw popcorn at Ellen even if she is really good!" lee laughed wickedly.

"Hi every body my name is nikita and I will be the instructor for this consort. Please give a round of applause for your three judges, the mare, and the council and of course you should all know nurse joy! Nurse joy will be representing the ribbon at the end. You will also receive a ribbon box where you can put your six Hoen regime ribbons. Now let the contest begin!" nikita went through the order of the contest. "Now number 31 Ellen from pallet town!" the audience gave a big applause as the saw Ellen walk out with her poochyena on her back.

"Poochyena shadow ball and follow that with tackle!" Ellen commended her dark type pokemon. Pichu just sat in the crowd with its arms closed. It was angry and jealous that Ellen chose poochyena instead of it. Pikachu explained that Ellen chose poochyena because pichu was hurt.

"_**WOW!"**_ was the audience reply. Pichu looked up even though Pikachu was still talking. Pichu had to admit Ellen and poochyena looked pretty well out there together!

"Thank you Ellen and poochyena! Next up we have no. 32 Timmy from rustbord city!" the audience gave a round of applause as Timmy entered the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentle men that concludes round one please come back we will now look at the contest board who will be the six trainers who will compete in round 2 tomorrow!"


End file.
